The antiviral acyclovir is a synthetic acyclic purine nucleoside analogue with in vitro inhibitory activity against herpes simplex virus type I (HSV-I) and type 2 (HSV-II), varicella zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) and Cytomegalovirus (CMV). This is a comparative trial of 256U87 and Acyclovir for the suppression of Ano-genital Herpes Infections in HIV-Infected Patients.